


Late Night Meeting

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Series: Autobot Academy [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Final woes, Friends don't let friends fail their finals, Like really really really squint, Romance if you really squint, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: Cadet Smith has anxiety over Crosshair's class. Bumblebee has a solution to his problem.





	Late Night Meeting

Tonight, was not a good night. Cadet Smith kept tossing and turning in his bunk, trying to sleep. All the methods he tried, were proving insufficient to calm his anxiety. Today, Crosshairs had made an announcement during class and it filled Cadet Smith with dread. His mind drifted to earlier today, playing the memory over again.

* * *

Class had just started, all the cadets were lined up perfectly, even Cadet Nelson whose face was set in stone. Crosshair’s punishment seemed to turn Nelson’s attitude around for the better. No more pranks from the behemoth. A nudge to his side and Cadet turned to face his best friend Bumblebee. The mute signed, “ _Do you know what’s going on_?”

“Bee!” The cadet faced forward as Crosshairs came sliding down the hill, his boots caked with mud from the previous night’s rainfall. It had been raining all weekend and there was still no word on Crosshairs final. The yellow cadet tried to stand up as straight as he could when Crosshairs planted himself between Bumblebee and the table conveniently placed in the field. What the teacher did next shocked both Cadet Smith and Bee.

“ _You’re not supposed to be talking during line-up! Remember that!_ ” Bee hung his head in shame and embarrassment while Crosshairs looked at the line of students. He straightened his back and started pacing like a caged lion.

“I have heard most of you cadets have come by my personal residence and asking my wife what the final was. I have even caught one of you when you were all supposed to be in the barracks.” He shot a glare at Nelson, the student flinched but kept looking forward at nothing. Cross stopped his pacing and faced his class again. He brought out his weapon and declared, “Your final is going to be our class versus Hound’s class in a game of capture the flag.”

Cadet Smith’s stomach sank painfully. He will admit, he’s not good at this class. He was barely passing. The only thing he was good at was running not sneaking around, shooting, violent combat, and other material Crosshairs has exposed him and his classmates to. All the other students even Nelson whispered with excitement between one another at the prospect of a challenge instead of a written test.

“Alright, alright, I get you hate tests and I do too but you are going to be graded during this challenge. Each of you are going to pin a camera to your shirt and I’ll watch what you do as a final. Your grades will be posted when I finish each footage.” With a flourish, Crosshairs whipped around and shot a target one-hundred feet away and got a bullseye without trying. He turned back around with a cocky grin, “Now let’s train!”

* * *

Here Smith laid, his stomach knotting with anxiety at the prospect of the final in less than a week. His only strong suit was his intelligence as proven by Drift’s course as he managed classes such as foreign languages and discipline fighting such as judo and other non-harming fighting techniques. Krav-maga wasn’t his style but it was mandatory to learn since the paratroopers were part of the army. Cadet Smith rolled onto his stomach, burying his head as far into the pillow as he could.

It was easy to pass most of his material classes but now with an actual scenario? It was going to destroy him! A hand gripped Smith delicately, a quick shake as to not make him panic. Smith turned his head to bright blue eyes shimmering in the dark. It spooked him, prompting him to jump up against the wall his bunk was resting against only to relax as he recognized Bumblebee.

The mute frowned at his friend’s reaction and signed, “ _Did I wake you?_ ”

“ _No,_ ” Smith let out a tired sigh as he signed back, “ _I couldn’t sleep._ ” Bee glanced around the barracks before gesturing Smith to follow him.

“ _Bee, we can’t! We’ll get in trouble!_ ” And boy did he learn that lesson well. He might’ve not been the one who broke the rule but after watching Crosshairs punish Nelson on the way back from sneaking out of the barracks. Hearing Crosshairs yells of anger nearly made him wet himself it was scary!

Bee rolled his eyes and grabbed Smith’s hand, yanking him out of bed and dragging him out of the barracks. Smith was much too tired to fight back, even if Crosshairs was lurking outside. Teachers be damned!

Where were they going? Bee had dragged him past the barracks, the academy, and was heading towards the forest close to the fields. As much as Smith would like to protest, Bee usually had a good reason for breaking the rules. Well usually, there was the incident with the pink paint and it ended with the barracks curfew shorter by two hours.

Sneaking out was a pastime for Bee as his father, Optimus Prime, was the headmaster of the academy. His word was law but not in a dictatorship way. He’d make sure Bee was in his bed before going to bed himself. Bee learned how to dupe Optimus when he wanted to leave. Pretend to sleep and climb out the window when the footsteps overhead ceased.

Mud stuck to his boots, his bright yellow uniform traded in for dull green military slacks. Much easier to hide from his dad when he’s not wearing his signature color. The forest was the perfect cover and the place he wanted his friend Smith to go to was completely abandoned, perfect place to help ease his nerves.

Increasing his pace, Bee kept pulling Smith along the cadet now fully awake. He kept tripping over his own two feet, potholes, and even the large tree trunk he thought he had jumped over successfully.

“Bee, where are we going?” Silence was his answer and the brush parted to show an old fire tower, the steel sturdy and the wood didn’t look rotted at all. The area was cleared of forest while the grass grew to be as tall as Bee, nearly engulfing the young cadet. Smith raised an eyebrow at Bee’s discovery.

“Why are we here Bee?” It was safe to talk aloud, they had to be a few miles away from the barracks and from the residential area where the teachers lived. A soft wind blew the grass over Bee, completely covering him. Bee had to raise his hands to sign out, “ _I saw how nervous you were. Don’t worry, we’re going to train together so we both don’t fail the simulation._ ”

Training? At this time of night? A watch would’ve been useful as it was still pitch black out. The moon was the only light source. He was about to argue when Bee grabbed his hand and led him up to the watchtower, he signed out, “ _During the fight, we can hide here and listen until you feel comfortable enough to join in._ ”

“Thanks Bee, I really need this.” The mute smiled at his friend and got into a defensive stand which Smith mimicked. Looks as though krav-maga was going to be the skill he had to relearn via fighting his best friend.

“ _Anytime! We got a whole weekend to practice, let’s start!_ ”


End file.
